Daring Do: And the Divine Crown of the End
by Diamond-Chi
Summary: The purple alicorn named Diamond-Chi finds out the secret about AK Yearling, then gets dreams about the rare/powerful artifact called "The Divine Crown of End", so when she took the book that has the information about it, things went 'crazy' when she sees that Caballeron wanted the crown for himself. Will Diamond-Chi & Daring Do retrieve the crown before Caballeron? Lets Find Out!
1. Ch 1: Diamond finds out AK Yearling

**This story takes place on a beautiful day here in Ponyville, where everypony seemed happy on this nice day; well, almost everypony. Princess Celestia has another alicorn princess to Equestria, two years ago. She wanted her to try to be in a princess life like Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and Princess Twilight are. But after sometime of thinking that the purple alicorn has done, she wouldn't accept, and decided to life a normal life like everypony else in Equestria, she said that it was for the best to keep it safe from everypony or every creature else, and it actually helped, especially if it involves getting captured by any creature that tries taking over Equestria, like Queen Chrysalis or King Sombra. As some ponies were walking around Ponyville, the purple alicorn was flying all around Equestria on patrol looking for trouble, but no trouble was in sight, ever since Tirek attacked, and the Mane 6 defeated Tirek, there was no other trouble for Equestria, except for bullies or stealers. But none of it was anywhere in sight.**

'**Well, this life has been going great for me, but ever since the chaos thing happened with Tirek, it hasn't been going right for me, ever since my family died trying to save everypony. I might have lost my family, but I still keep going no matter what it takes. Everypony is safe as long as they got me, Diamond-Chi. I may not have a family, but I always have my friends on my side, no matter what. Everything was starting to get better. But mostly everyday you start to learn something new. Diamond thought as she flew all over Ponyville. 'Like I did; a few weeks ago, Rainbow Dash had been telling me about this adventure pegasus, Daring Do. After what Rainbow Dash told me about her, I couldn't help, but read one of her books, and it was amazing, so I recently became a fan of her, and the author of the Daring Do books, AK. Yearling, boy let me tell ya, that pony sure can write an amazing story, she's phenomenal when it comes to writing a story, and ever since I read all of the books, it sometimes made me think it would be amazing to go on adventures with Daring Do, just to see what it was like.' Diamond smiles as she was thinking while she flew.**

**As Diamond was flying around Ponyville, she saw Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were walking together. As the two ponies were walking, Pinkie looked up in the sky, and she saw Diamond on patrol, so she started calling to her.**

"Hey, Diamond-Chi!" said Pinkie, calling out to Diamond.

Diamond looks down, and seeing Pinkie calling out to her, she flew to them, and landed.

"Hey, Pinkie and Rainbow." said Diamond with a small smile.

"How was patrol?" Rainbow asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"It was good, although nothing has been happening… yet." said Diamond as she kinda rubbed the back of her neck.

"Heh, I'm sure it'll turn around soon enough." said Rainbow.

"Oh, Diamond, how was the Daring Do reading?" Pinkie asked excitedly.

"Oh it was amazing, I caught up to the book that you and Quibble were in, Rainbow, and I heard that you and him are friends now." said Diamond as she looked RD at the end.

"Yeah, we sure are, even though he has the bad taste in books, but he seems cool, in a egghead, puzzle-solving kind of way, hehe." said Rainbow as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"That's good to know, so what are you two up to?" Diamond asked as she raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Oh I was getting the newspaper, and I thought I would walk with Rainbow for a bit, before I can get it." Pinkie answered.

"Same for me, except I'm gonna be visiting AK Yearling, and since you really like Daring Do, Diamond, wanna come with me to meet her?" Rainbow asked with a smirk.

Diamond was shocked when she asked that, but then got a little more excited when she started thinking about Daring Do, so she smiled.

"That would be awesome, Rainbow Dash." Diamond answered a little excitedly.

"Come on then." said Rainbow, motioning Diamond to follow her.

Rainbow flew towards Daring Do's place.

"We'll see ya later, Pinkie." said Diamond as she spread her wings, getting ready to fly.

"Okie dokie lokie." said Pinkie with a smile as she happily bounced to the pony who was giving out the newspaper, and as she did so, Diamond followed Rainbow Dash to Daring Do's place.

**Diamond and Rainbow Dash flew into the forest northwest of the Galloping Gorge and northeast of Vanhoover, not far from the Fortress of Talacon in Tenochtitlan Basin. As soon as they got there, they landed, and walked the rest of the way. As they did so, they both started chatting to each other about Daring Do, and what adventure they think that she might do first.**

"So what do you think Daring Do's next adventure might be?" Diamond asked with a smirk as she looked at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow got excited, and looked at Diamond and started to flying a bit above the ground before she spoke.

"I don't know, but I seriously can't wait 5 more months til' it comes out, so, what do you think Daring Do's next adventure might be, huh?" Rainbow asked, holding her hooves together excitedly.

"Hmm.. I think… I think she might at long last stalk the lost Forest temple, only to be forced to contend with its dreaded and impenetrable arrow defense? And if so, could her skill, quick wits, and courage possibly carry the day?" Diamond asked about what's gonna happen next.

"Maybe.. or will her next adventure bring her face to face with the vast and horrible Ahuizotl himself?!" Rainbow asked excitedly.

"Ahuizotl?... who in the heck is Ahuizotl?" said Diamond confusingly. "You never told me about him."

"Really? Who did I tell you about besides Daring Do?" Rainbow asked confusingly.

"Caballeron and his gang." said Diamond.

"Oh.. yeah." said Rainbow.

They continued flying/walking towards Daring Do's home.

"Well, you know how he was in the book, Daring Do: and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone?" Rainbow asked as she looked at Diamond.

**Diamond remembered him now.**

"Ooh, you mean the guy who actually tried to get the Sapphire Stone from Daring Do after she escaped from the temple." said Diamond with a smirk.

"That's him." said Rainbow with a smirk.

"Now I remember… even though I didn't see what he looked like." said Diamond.

"Let's just continue finding her home, it's around here somewhere." said Rainbow as she flew ahead a bit.

**As Rainbow Dash and Diamond-Chi looked for her home, Diamond spotted some hay by the rocks. Diamond went up to the rocks, and when she looked, it wasn't just the hay; it was a home with hay as a roof (Daring Do's home).**

"Uh, Rainbow Dash?" said Diamond as she called out to her.

"Hmm?" Rainbow looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is AK Yearling's home grey with hay as a roof?" Diamond asked confusedly as she looked at Rainbow.

"Yeah, why?" Rainbow asked confusedly.

"Cause I found it." Diamond said as she looked at AK's home again.

Rainbow went up to her, and saw AK Yearling's home.

"Yep, that's her home, alright, come on." said Rainbow as she started running to AK's home.

**Diamond followed Rainbow to AK's home. Rainbow then started to knock on her door. After a few seconds, AK opened it, looked around to make sure nopony was following them, and did a motion telling them to come in. Rainbow and Diamond walked into her home, and as they did, Diamond looked around her home.**

"AK, your home is amazing, no wonder you like to keep it organized when writing your stories." Diamond said as she looked around.

"And who are you?" said AK Yearling as she looked at Diamond with a raised eyebrow, noticing that Rainbow brought a friend.

"The name's Diamond-Chi, , or you can just call me Diamond." said Diamond as she introduced herself.

**AK Yearling smiled a bit.**

"Don't tell anypony, but.. AK Yearling is actually Daring Do." Rainbow whispered into Diamond's ear, smirking after she told her the secret about AK Yearling.

**Diamond was shocked on what she heard, her pupils were small as in shocked; she then looks at Rainbow then at AK Yearling, knowing now that AK Yearling is actually Daring Do herself.**

"Oh.. my.. Celestia… this is.. this is.. awesome!" said Diamond excitedly as she did a backflip.

"I know, right?" said Rainbow as she looked at Diamond with a smile. "I had the same reaction as well.. minus the backflip. But it's gotta be kept secret, ok, Diamond? Cause if anypony else knew about this, it could get out of control."

"No worries, I Pinkie Promise on that; cross my heart, and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." said Diamond with a smile as she did the Pinkie Promise. "Besides, I'm best at keeping secrets."

"Good thing to know, Diamond." said Rainbow.

"Um, I hate to interrupt your conversation, but I'm kinda busy at the moment, and authors would like to be alone to finish their stories, so…" said AK Yearling.

"Oh, absolutely." said Diamond as she went to the door.

"Right, I have the Wonderbolts training I need to attend to." said Rainbow as she spread her wings.

"Well, good luck on your training, RD." said Diamond with a smirk.

"And good luck with your patrol tomorrow, Diamond." said Rainbow as she started flying to the Wonderbolts Academy.

"It's actually my day off tomorrow!" Diamond yelled at RD, but apparently she didn't seem to hear her, and Diamond started to get unamused. "Of course, she doesn't listen to me." Diamond then started flying home.

**Daring Do then chuckled as she heard what Diamond said before she left, as AK Yearling went to her typer, and started typing out a bit of her new book that she'd been working on.**


	2. Ch 2: Diamond Spies on Caballeron

**The scene switches to inside of Diamond-Chi's home: Diamond came home with a smile on her face; she couldn't believe that she met AK Yearling, aka Daring Do herself. She happily sighed, and sat down on the couch, grabbing her diary, which she had left on the couch. She used her magic to get a quill, dipping it into ink, before she opened her diary to the empty page, and started writing.**

'**Dear Diary, nothing has been going on during patrol today, as usual, and I thought this day wouldn't be any more interesting than it was, but today it really was more interesting! Rainbow took me to AK Yearling's Place, the author of Daring Do book series, and I didn't know til' now, but thanks to Rainbow Dash, I found out that AK Yearling was Daring Do herself! I was shocked and amazed at the same time, it's phenomenal. I mean, that's something I never knew about AK Yearling, it was awesome. When I started to find out that AK was actually Daring Do herself, it seriously made me think, that, maybe, just maybe, someday I can be in one of her adventures, and maybe end up on one of her books in the series. That, would be the best thing that happened to me in my entire life. Even though having my family back would be the best thing, but, being on a Daring Do Adventure, would be the second best thing. I hope things get better in life, especially when I have my bestest friends on my side.'**

**Diamond closed her diary, and, seeing that it's getting late, she went up to her room. As she did so, she saw Amethyst in bed, sleeping. Diamond smiled, kissed Amethyst's forehead, and placed a blanket over Amethyst. Amethyst smiled in her sleep. Diamond then looked at the moon from her window, before she headed to bed and went to sleep. As a few days went by, Diamond started to have dreams of her and Daring Do going on the same adventure over and over again, on an adventure trying to find a crown, known as 'The Divine Crown of the End'. Since Diamond kept on having dreams about that, it got her to think: 'Could that crown actually be real?' She thought about it the next morning, and then she and Amethyst went to Twilight's castle to see if she has any book or scroll that had information about it. She knocked on her door, a few seconds of waiting later, Spike answered the door, and he was kinda shocked when he saw Diamond and Amethyst.**

"Oh, Diamond, Amethyst… this is unexpected." said Spike a little nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck a little with a bit of a blush.

"Hey Spike, um, is Twilight home?" Diamond asked.

"Uh, yeah, come on in." said Spike as he hand-motioned, telling them to come in.

Diamond and Amethyst walked into Twilight's Castle and looked around.

"You know, it's actually been a while since we've been into Twilight's castle." said Amethyst.

"Yeah, the last time you two were here was when Diamond was trying to protect everypony in Ponyville when Tirek attacked." said Spike.

**When Spike said that, it reminded Diamond of that one day that her family died. When Tirek started blasting Ponyville, Diamond tried to protect them by getting ponies to safety from the blast, when Diamond saw that her family was trying to get out of Ponyville, but didn't noticed that Tirek was blasting their way. Diamond saw that it's heading their way, and got behind them, and uses her magic to shield them from the blast the best as she could. And because of how powerful Tirek's blast, her horn was starting to burn, and started to hurt Diamond. Her mother, Musical-Chi, noticed it, she really didn't want her daughter to sacrifice herself for trying to protect her own family, Diamond-Chi is the only daughter in her family, not to mention was in the middle of their age. Diamond sacrificing herself trying to save her family, was the last thing that she would let Diamond do. As much as Diamond would want to protect them, her mother wanted her to continue on, ever since she just became an alicorn a few weeks before Tirek started to come back. With those thoughts coming to Musical-Chi, and the way Diamond's horn was burning from her shield getting hit by the blast, Musical then pushed Diamond out of the way, which made the shield disappear, and when Diamond turned her head to look at her mother, her family then got blasted, and was disintegrated. Diamond stared in horror, knowing that her family is gone, before looking at Tirek with a death glare, before her friends the mane six, were about to defeat Tirek, after a few seconds of shocked she was in, she took running off with tears of horror in her eyes, trying to hold the tears back as she makes sure that the other ponies in Ponyville are safe. The past about Tirek reminded Diamond, and her ears kinda drooped with a frown. Spike and Amethyst looked at Diamond, realizing what Spike said had gotten her upset, and they both placed their claws around her.**

"Hey, at least you have friends by your side." said Spike calmly as he tried to cheer her up.

"And have dragons who always got your back, Diamond." said Amethyst.

Diamond smiled a bit.

"That's true." said Diamond as she looked at both of them.

Spike and Amethyst smiled at Diamond.

**Diamond, Spike, and Amethyst walked into the map room, and they saw Twilight sitting by the map table.**

"Twilight?" said Amethyst as she and Diamond walked up to her.

**Twilight turned to see Diamond and Amethyst walking up to her, and she smiled**.

"Oh, Diamond and Amethyst, this is unexpected, how was the patrol coming along?" Twilight asked as she got up from her chair.

"Not bad, although, nothing bad has been happening, since Tirek was defeated." said Diamond as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, I'm sure it's gonna turn up soon." said Twilight as she smiled. "How are you, Amethyst?"

"I've been pretty good, starting to get better on my bow and arrow skills. Pretty soon I should be full pro on it, and maybe help Diamond with her patrol." said Amethyst with a smile.

"Someday you will, Amy." said Diamond as she rubs Amethyst's head.

"Was there something you needed?" Twilight asked.

"Oh… yeah, um, ever since Rainbow Dash took me to see AK Yearling herself a few days ago, I've kept on getting dreams of me and Daring Do going on adventures, but from the last 3 days, I kept on dreaming the same adventure on finding a crown… what was it… umm… the Divine Crown of the End?" said Diamond as she tried to remember her dreams.

**Twilight was shocked by what Diamond had said on what's been going on with her, and when Diamond said 'The Divine Crown of the End', that's what got her shocked. From the looks of it, Twilight knew of that kind of crown.**

"'T-The Divine Crown of the End'?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah." said Diamond. "I was wondering if you have some kind of book or at least a scroll about it."

"Well… I don't know if I have that, but we can sure look. Spike, could you get Starlight in here, please?" said Twilight as she looked at Spike.

"Sure thing, Twi." said Spike as he went to get Starlight.

"Speaking of Starlight, how is she doing with her friendship lessons?" Diamond asked.

"She's doing great, she's starting to get the hang of this friendship thing." said Twilight with a smile.

"That's good. So, let's see if we can find the information on the crown." said Diamond.

"Right, you search the top and I'll search the bottom." said Twilight as she started to search for a book about the crown.

"Got it." said Diamond as she flew up to the top shelves to search for the book with her.

**As Twilight and Diamond started looking for a book or scroll that had information on the crown, Spike came back into the map room with Starlight.**

"Twilight, you said you need me for something?" Starlight asked as she looked at Twilight, she then noticed that Diamond was right next to her. "Oh, Diamond, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey, Starlight." said Diamond as she looked at Starlight.

"Oh good, you're here, Starlight. Me and Diamond need help searching for the book that has the information about the 'Divine Crown of the End'." said Twilight.

'Divine Crown of the End? I haven't seen that book in a long time.' Starlight thought before she answered with a question.

"What for?" Starlight asked.

"I kept on having the same dream for the last few days, of me and Daring Do going on an adventure, finding the 'Divine Crown of the End'. And I wanted to find out if it's real or not." Diamond answered.

"Oh, ok." said Starlight as she helped Twilight search the middle part of the book shelves.

**After a few hours of searching, they couldn't find the book with the information on the crown.**

"I'm sorry, Diamond, but I don't seem to have the book on the crown that was in your dream." said Twilight as she looked at Diamond with a frown.

"It's ok, Twilight, I understand… thanks, anyway." said Diamond as she walked out of her castle with Amethyst.

As they got out of Twilight's castle, Diamond felt a little upset, but as soon as they was about to walk home, Diamond began to think.

'That crown has got to be real, it's been in my dreams for the last three days. Hmm.. I'll search every library in Equestria to find it if it's the last thing I do.' Diamond thought with a confident glare.

"Amethyst, why don't you head home, and I'll meet you there later? I just gonna get some fresh air." said Diamond as she looked at Amethyst.

"Ok, I'll see ya later, I guess." said Amethyst as she ran back home instead of walking.

**Diamond then started flying, searching every library in Equestria to find it. She started with the library in Canterlot, but after a few hours of searching, it wasn't there, so she decided to head for the library in the Crystal Empire. After an hour of searching, she found a book that was a lot different from the others. She levitated it with her magic, brought it to her, and opened the book; when she read it, it was actually the information on the crown.**

'T-This is the one, this is the book I was looking for.' Diamond thought as she looked shocked/amazed.

**Diamond checked out the book, and headed back home. Even though she just became an alicorn, she didn't wanted to become loyalty like the other princesses, but she does attend the special events they had to do as princesses, having a place to live, and having great friends, it's what truly matters to her. As soon as she got home, she sat on the couch, and began reading the book of information about the crown, as the flashback comes in.**

'**The Divine Crown of the End: this crown is ancient, but dangerous. It once almost destroyed Equestria, in the possession of the Pony of Shadows, when the Pony Shadows started using the Sprite of Twilight Staff, which was activated by the Crystal Infinite Amulet, destroying everything in sight. If he kept it up, he would've conquered and taken over Equestria, but Starswirl the Bearded wasn't having it,and he and his friends were able to stop the Pony of Shadows, before they were sent into limbo with him.'**

**Diamond was fully shocked when she read it.**

"W-Woah, I-I had no idea that this crown was not only dangerous, but ancient." said Diamond as she turned the page, in the next 2 pages, it showed the picture of what the crown looked like, and information on how to use it. Diamond was shocked on what it looked like. "It almost looks like Twilight's crown she uses with the Elements. Hmm." Diamond put her hoof under her chin like she was thinking as she read the information on how to use it. Amethyst then came walking in from the staircase.

"Diamond?" said Amethyst, calling to Diamond tiredly.

**Diamond looked at Amethyst.**

"Amethyst? What are you doing out of bed?" Diamond asked, a little concerned.

"I was asleep til' you kinda woke up with the reading." said Amethyst as she rubbed her eyes with her paw.

"Oh, heh, sorry about that." said Diamond with a smile.

"It's ok, what were you reading about anyway?" Amethyst asked as she came downstairs going up next to Diamond.

"Oh, um… you know the dream that I kept on having from the last 3 days about me and Daring Do going in adventures?" Diamond asked.

"Yeah, you said there was one treasure you kept on trying to find in your dreams, what was it, the Divine Crown of the End?" Amethyst asked as she sat right next to her.

"That's the one, while you were at home, I searched every library in Equestria to see if it was real, and it was, I found the book about it at the Crystal Empire Library." Diamond explained.

"Woah, really? Can I see it?" Amethyst asked.

"Sure." said Diamond as she gave the book to Amethyst.

**Amethyst took the book from her, and started reading the information on it, when Amethyst was done, she was fully shocked and amazed.**

"Wow.. that's kinda amazing… but why is this Pony of Shadows using those to destroy Equestria years ago?" Amethyst asked as she looked at Diamond.

"I don't know, but I do know that it's dangerous, and probably should be left alone." said Diamond.

"But what if somepony wanted it so bad, like wanted to sell it for a fortune or keep it for itself til' it's ready to destroy Equestria?" Amethyst asked.

**Diamond thought about it for a few seconds.**

"You may have a good point." Diamond sighs. "Well, maybe I should keep the book to myself, so it doesn't fall into the wrong hooves." Diamond closed the book; as she did so, an old piece of paper fell out of the book, and she looked at it. "What the?" Diamond used her magic to levitate it and opened it up: it was a the half of a map to the crown. Diamond was shocked again.

"What is that?" Amethyst asked as she looked at the paper as well.

"Oh my Celestia, this must be the map to the crown." said Diamond in amazed.

"It looks like it was cutted or ripped in half." said Amethyst. "I wonder where's the other half is at."

"Wait… something on this map looks familiar." said Diamond as she noticed something on the map.

**Diamond flew outside, went up high, close to the clouds, and she looked at the map, seeing the picture on the temple on where the crown is. Amethyst followed her out and flew up to her. Diamond then looked around, and saw that the temple was only six miles from Daring Do's home.**

"Well… that's unexpected." said Diamond as she kinda looked confused.

"What is?" Amethyst asked as she looks in Diamond's direction.

"It's six miles from Daring Do's home." said Diamond.

**They both then looked at the sunset, and that the moon is coming up, seeing it's getting late, they flew back into her home. Diamond yawned.**

"We should get some sleep, Diam. You got patrol tomorrow, and I got be up early in the morning for my bow and arrow practice." said Amethyst.

**Diamond placed the map in her bag with the book.**

"Yeah, your right." said Diamond.

**They both then goes upstairs got into their beds. The next morning, before sunrise, the scene then switched to in front of Diamond's home. Diamond and Amethyst then goes through the front door, Diamond was wearing the bag that has the book and the map on her back as they looked at each other.**

"Good luck on your patrol, Diamond." said Amethyst.

"Good luck on your bow and arrow practice, I'll see ya later." said Diamond.

**They bro-hoof/punch each other, before they flew off on both seperate directions to do their own things. The scene then switches again to Diamond flying on patrol: there was nothing going on in Ponyville, so she decided to fly by the forest where Daring Do lives. When she did so, she then started to hear voices in the distance.**

"So, Daring Do is after the artifact that would actually help me make a bundle? Sounds interesting, please, do tell me more." said Caballeron in the distance.

**When Diamond heard the voice, even heard the words 'Daring Do' in the distance, she couldn't help, but feel suspicious about she decided to fly to the direction on where the voices are coming from, after a few minutes, she sees four stallions in a campsite, and when she looked at them from above, one of the stallions looked familiar to her. She landed quietly a few feet from the campsite, and then hides behind the bushes trying not to make a sound, as she peeks and listens to their conversation.**

"'The Divine Crown of the End', this crown was actually used by The Pony of Shadows, he uses it to destroy Equestria with the other artifacts, I don't know what are the other artifacts are, but I do know it helps activate that crown in order to destroy Equestria." PickPocket explained to Caballeron.

"A 3-Part treasures, huh?" Caballeron asked.

**Caballeron chuckles evilly.**

"Daring Do has the half of the map, all we need to do is get the other half of the map first, then get Daring Do in order to get the rest of it." said Caballeron.

**Diamond hid as soon as she saw that one of the stallions looked familiar, and she started to think.**

'One of those stallions looked familiar… what did Rainbow say on what Caballeron looks like?' Diamond thought as she placed her hoof under her chin like she's trying to remember.

***Flashback***

**Rainbow Dash was in Diamond's home talking to her about Daring Do; on what she does on her adventures, but mostly describing Daring Do's enemies, 'Ahuizotl, and Caballareon with his hench ponies'.**

"**Caballeron's working for Ahuizotl, but he's mostly trying to retire by trying to sell ancient treasures to the highest bidder., or try to keep it for himself." said Rainbow Dash as she paced back and forth.**

"**Wow, ok, that's low, even for him. So, if you don't mind me asking, if I was seeing Daring Do on one of her adventures, what would Caballeron look like?" Diamond asked.**

"**Well, Caballeron is an earth pony, with a little black and greyish mane, and he would be wearing a khaki shirt with a kind of orange and white polka dotted ." said Rainbow as she looked at her.**

***End of Flashback***

**Diamond remembered what Caballeron looks like, so she peeked out a bit again, and looked at that one stallion, the stallion that had a little black-greyish mane, and he was wearing a vest with a red and white polka dotted scarf. She hid again with a whispered gasp.**

'It's Caballeron, and the other stallions must be his henchponies, if he's after the crown, then that's not good. Wait, there's only three of his henchponies? There's supposed to be four, where's the fourth one?' Diamond thought before peeking out again.

**The four stallions that were there are Caballeron, PickPocket, Biff, and Rogue. Withers was gone, trying to find the book, but then he came back with some information.**

"Did you get the book?" Caballeron asked with a smirk.

"I'm afraid not, somepony already checked it out." said Withers.

**Caballeron then started to glare.**

"But I was able to get information on who took it." said Withers. "I don't know the name of the pony, but I did get information on what she looks like. She's an purple alicorn with the dark pink and gold mane."

"An alicorn, huh? Hmm… if she has the book… she must've gotten the other half of the map to the crown, and must've went to find Daring Do." said Caballeron with a evil smirk. "Split up and find her, we can't have her tell Daring Do about this."

**As soon as Caballeron and his henchponies started searching for her, Diamond snuck off to Daring Do's place.**

'Oh this is not good, cause' now I'm in danger, and now I know that Caballeron is gonna try to get the map from her. Wait… if I have one half, and Daring has the other half of it… this could be my chance to help Daring Do get the crown first. I gotta go tell her about this, hopefully Caballeron doesn't find me first.' Diamond thought as she started to have a confident glare on her face. As soon as she was far enough away from them, she started running to Daring Do's home.


	3. Ch 3: DD & DC vs Henchponies

**As soon as she got there, she knocked on the door. After a minute, she was about to knock again, but then AK. Yearling (Daring Do) answered the door, rubbing her eyes, looked like she just woke up.**

"D-Diamond?.. Do you have any idea what time it is?" asked Daring Do as she's rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry to wake you up so early, AK, but I need to talk to you, it's an emergency." said Diamond with a little worried look on her face.

"How bad is it for you to come to me at this time in the morning?" Daring Do asked as she looks at her with the tired look.

"Well… it's real bad, it's about Caballeron." said Diamond.

**Daring Do was now shocked on what Diamond said, she looks around to see if Caballeron was around, but he wasn't, and Daring Do pulls Diamond in quickly, and closes the door, and Daring Do looks at Diamond.**

"So what's this about Caballeron?" Daring Do asked.

"Well… before I explain, have you ever heard of the artifact, 'The Divine Crown of the End'? Diamond asked.

**Daring Do was shocked again on what she asked, before asking her about it.**

"You mean the crown that almost destroyed Equestria once?" Daring Do asked.

"That's the one, Caballeron is after it, I heard that Caballeron said that you have the half of the map to the crown, is that true?" Diamond asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I do have the half of the map, why? Your not gonna try to help Caballeron get the crown first, are you?" Daring Do asked.

"No, i'm not, besides I never work on the enemy's side. If I was on their side, I wouldn't actually come to you to tell you about Caballeron's plan on getting the other half of the map from you." said Diamond.

"Good point. So why did you ask me about that, anyway?" Daring Do asked as she nods her head in agreement.

**Diamond sighed, calming down a little, before answering. "Because from the last few days I kept on having the same dream about you and me going on an adventure trying to find the artifact, 'The Divine Crown of the End'. After thinking about that, I couldn't help, but decided to search every library in Equestria to find out information about it. And when I found it in the Crystal Empire, I took it home and read it, finding out more info about it, but what I didn't notice though is… this" Diamond explained, while she explains it, she takes out the half of the map, and shows it to her.**

**Daring Do was shocked by what she was seeing.**

"C-Could it be?" Daring Do thought as she trots to her book, and opens it like in "Daring Don't", and takes out her half of the map, placed it on the ground, and unrolled it.

"Place it here, Diamond." Daring Do instructed Diamond.

"Ok?" said Diamond as she placed her half of the map by Daring's other half.

**It matched the other half, and came together into one whole map. Diamond was shocked, and then she used her magic to hold the map together.**

"I-It's actually the other half of the map your looking for?" Diamond asked as she looked at Daring Do.

"This is.. very unexpected. I didn't even think you would have the other half of the map to the crown." said Daring Do.

**Diamond looks at Daring Do, then at the full complete map.**

"I didn't even know there was a half of it in the book." said Diamond.

"Well, I got some errands I need to run before I continue with my journey finding the crown. While you're still here, do you mind guarding the amulet and the map while I'm gone?" Daring Do asked.

"Of course, you can count on me." said Diamond with a confidential glare and a smile.

"Thanks, Diam." Daring Do said as she left her home to do some errands, leaving Diamond alone.

**Diamond placed the whole map back into the book with the amulet, and looked around the place.**

**A few minutes later, Caballeron's henchponies were hiding behind the bushes, close to Daring's home. When they snuck into Daring's home, they saw a pony inside from the window. They smirked, knowing that now it's the right moment to break in. They go up to the roof. Daring Do was a few miles from her home now, but she heard something going on behind her, so she turned around and saw that Caballeron's henchponies were breaking into her home through the window, realizing that Diamond was now in danger.**

"Oh no, Diamond-Chi." said Daring Do, starting to feel a little worried.

**Daring Do then started to run back home to help her. Meanwhile, back at her home with Diamond, she closes the book with the amulet and the map, she picked up the book, and placed it under her wing. She got to the cracked mirror, noticing that it was crooked when she placed the mirror back into place, even though it was cracked, she saw the four henchponies through it. She gasped a bit, and she was shocked, knowing that Daring Do is not back, and the henchponies wanted the amulet and the map as well. The henchponies surrounded her. She turned around, seeing them surrounding her, and she looked at them with a confident glare.**

**Caballeron's henchponies.. They must be after the other half of the map and the amulet. Well that's not gonna happen, not on my watch. I may not be a market dealer, but I do know that it could actually make him more richer that he can imagine, and I rather not have him sell it, especially if it goes into the wrong hooves. I may never had fighted more than two ponies before, but just focus on what you were taught, and protect the clues to the artifact.. at any cost. Diamond thought as she got into her fighting stance. Caballeron's henchponies then started getting ready to attack her to get the book from her. She then walked around them with the book in her teeth, still having a glare at them, PickPocket grabbed the other side of the book with his teeth trying to get her to let go, but Diamond let go, and kicked him under the chin, making him let go of the book as it went up in the air. Diamond jumped and caught it, while Withers grabbed her by the tail, making her get close to him, before she bucked him. As she got away from Withers and slid with her book in her teeth, Rogue and PickPocket got close to her. PickPocket tried to tackle her, but Diamond bucked him away, and flipped over Rogue, before backing up. All of the henchponies then tried attacking her again, so Diamond threw the book in the air, did a tornado kick at Pickpocket, jump spin side-kicked Biff, flipped over Rogue and jump spin hook kicked him, spin side-kicking Withers to the head, before flipping and catching the book in her forehooves, landing as she looked at them with a death glare. The henchponies then started surrounding her again, before Daring Do came in through her doorway seeing, Caballeron's henchponies surrounding her, and she was in her regular Daring Do clothing.**

"Diamond-Chi, Diamond-Chi!" Daring Do called out to her.

**Diamond looked at Daring Do at her doorway, the henchponies then tried to tackle her again, but she rolled underneath them, making them hit each other, before she threw the book to Daring Do, who then put the book in her hat as she ran off to lead the henchponies away from Diamond. With the henchponies going after Daring Do, Diamond had a moment to breathe from the fight she had with Caballeron's henchponies with a good feeling inside.**

"Oh my Celestia, that was ridiculous." Diamond panted a bit, sighing in relief. "Man that felt good, I kinda needed that fight from the little rage I had from what Tirek did to my family." she said before spreading out her wings. "But she looks like she might need my help."

**Diamond then started flying after Daring Do to go and help her. Caballeron's henchponies were still after Daring Do, since she had the book with the amulet and the map. Daring Do then started to go up to the rocky cliffs, where it would be easy for a pony to get surrounded, and when she got there, Caballeron's henchponies surrounded her. Daring Do shot a confident glare as she got ready to fight them. Caballeron's henchponies then started fighting Daring Do, trying to get the book from her. When Diamond found Daring Do fighting his henchponies, she flew down to them. As she did so, his henchponies thoroughly surrounded her, no way of going around them. As Caballeron's hanchponies started slowing going towards Daring, Diamond landed a few feet from them.**

"Daring Do, throw the book to me!" Diamond called out to her.

**Daring Do then noticed Diamond behind them; she smirked and threw her hat with the book in it to her, while Diamond did a backflip to catch it, and kinda landed hard on her back after catching it. Diamond then noticed that Caballeron's henchponies were now starting to go after her, much to her shock. Daring Do then tried stopping them from getting to Diamond.**

"Go hide it, I'll hold them off!" said Daring Do as she pushed his henchponies away from herself and Diamond and attacked them.

**Diamond then quickly got up, put on Daring Do's hat that has the book in it, and ran off into the deep parts of the jungle to go hide the book, while Daring Do fought his henchponies as much as she can. Diamond then got to the bridge where Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants fell off of, and which lead Caballeron to the Temple of Chicomoztoc. Then she did remember one thing about this part of the forest, which was that there's an underground cave under the bridge, so she flew to the broken bridge, lifted it up, and saw the cave, close to the water stream. Diamond then flew in, and sighed in relief.**

"Man, this stuff is happening just like in my dream. I can't believe that this is happening." said Diamond to herself.

**Diamond then dug out a hole in the wall, and placed the book inside it, before covering up the hole with the dirt she dug out of it. Diamond then flew out of the cave, and went back to go help Daring Do. The scene switches to Daring Do fighting Caballeron's henchponies. Biff then was able to hold Daring Do down, and the rest of Caballeron's henchponies then started to slowly walk up to her, about to tie her up. Diamond then flew in, and kicked PickPocket, making the three of them hit hard on the ground, and bucked Biff off of Daring Do, before helping her up, and pushing her to run.**

"Go, Go, Go!" Diamond exclaimed as she started running with Daring Do.

Caballeron's henchponies then started chasing them.

"Thanks for coming back." said Daring Do.

"It's what I do, I help ponies in need." said Diamond.

**After Daring Do and Diamond ran a few miles down the forest trying to lose Caballeron's henchponies, they both then noticed an abyss where nopony would get across to the other side, except by jumping across it, with only enough room for one pony to jump over it at a time. Daring Do then had an idea.**

"Get a few feet behind me, and get ready to jump!" said Daring Do as she looked at Diamond.

"Are you sure?!" Diamond asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me!" said Daring Do.

**Diamond thought about it for a second, before slowing down a bit to get behind Daring Do. Daring Do then jumped to the other side, and landed. Diamond then did the same thing, and was able to make it, but slipped a bit, hanging on to the edge. Diamond pants a little, before looking up, as Daring Do got to her.**

"You ok?" asked Daring Do.

"I'm fine, don't worry." said Diamond before pulling herself up.

**They both went deeper into the forest, leaving Caballeron's henchponies on the other side. They soon lost them after a few miles of running, and they both soon stopped to breathe.**

"Thank goodness you came back, Daring Do, otherwise they would've gotten the book from me." said Diamond as she looked at Daring Do. "How did you know that they started to break into your home?"

"I was about to be out of the forest, but when I turned around, I noticed that Caballeron's henchponies were breaking into my home, thinking that it was me who's in the home, when apparently it was you. I realized that you were gonna be in danger if you didn't know that they were coming for you." Daring Do explained.

"Well, I did know that Caballeron and his henchponies might be looking for me, because of this." said Diamond as she takes out the book about the crown from her bag with her magic.

"That would explain it." said Daring Do.

**They both continued walking as Diamond put the book back in her bag.**

"Oh, here's your hat." said Diamond as she took off Daring's hat, sweeping the dust off of the hat before she gave it back to Daring Do.

"Thanks." said Daring Do as she took the hat, and put it on her head. "Oh, speaking of that, where did you hide the amulet and the map?"

"Follow me." said Diamond as she started flying to the cave close to the broken bridge that RD and Quibble had fallen off of. Daring Do then started running to catch up with Diamond.


	4. Ch 4: DD and DC Working Together

**As soon as they got there, they both flew down, and Diamond lifted the side of the broken bridge which lead them to the secret cave underneath it. Daring Do went through it first, then Diamond. They both then walked down it. As soon as they got to the spot where Diamond buried the book, Diamond dug it up and took it out. Daring Do opened the book again, and the amulet was still in there with the map still taped together.**

"I'll take the map. You take the amulet, just in case Caballeron's henchponies come and try to take it again." said Daring Do.

"Ok." said Diamond as she took the amulet and wore it as a necklace, before asking. "What kind of amulet is this anyway?"

"That is the Amulet of Amethyst Serpent, but the amulet is only a key." said Daring Do as she took out the whole map and unrolled it on the ground, and Diamond looked at it. "The real treasure is hidden at the lost temple: 'The Divine Crown of the End'. Since now we know Caballeron wants it, we need to find the crown first, before he does."

**Diamond put the two books back where they were, and buried them. Diamond looked behind herself and Daring Do in case if Caballeron's henchponies were coming, but the coast was clear, and Diamond sighed in relief.**

"Ok, the coast is clear." said Diamond as she looked at Daring Do.

"Good, cause who knows what Caballeron would do if he got the crown first." said Daring Do as she looked at the map.

"Well, he would actually try to sell it to highest bidder, of course." said Diamond.

"How do you know?" Daring Do asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's gonna be mad if he finds out, but.. I actually spied on him." said Diamond with a smirk.

"He's usually aware of ponies spying on him, how could he have not noticed you?" Daring Do asked as she looked at the map.

"Pfffft! Daring, you're looking at the sneakiest pony in Equestria." said Diamond with a smile. "Actually, my mother used to be the sneakiest pony in Equestria before I became one, but still."

"But how could you be the-" Daring Do asked as she looked at her, but saw that she was not there. "sneakiest?"

"Number one rule to stealth, misdirection." said Diamond from behind Daring Do.

Daring Do turned her head around and she saw that Diamond was behind her, Daring kinda jumped a bit in complete shock, before she sighed in relief.

"Don't ever do that to me again, I thought that you were Caballeron." said Daring Do, giving Diamond a little glare.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but at least now you know the key to stealth." said Diamond chuckling a bit, and then smirking.

"Heh, that's true. Come on, let's get to the temple." said Daring Do with a smirk.

**Daring Do and Diamond then flew out of the cave, landing on the ground on the other side, and started running to reach the temple before Caballeron's henchponies find them. After hours og running through the forest, they soon finally got to the Forest Hidden Temple. They looked around to see if Caballeron and his henchponies are around, but they saw that the coast was clear, and went up to the front of the temple.**

"Well, since you know about the crown more than I do, Diamond, how do we get in?" Daring Do asked with her hoof under her chin like she was thinking on how to get in the temple.

"Hmmm…" said Diamond as she did the same thing Daring Do was doing except looking around to find a way in. "There should be a hidden button to open up the temple somewhere."

**While Diamond was looking around, she heard something in distance, Diamond flew up a above the trees to see what it was, she sees Caballeron and his henchponies making their way toward the temple.**

"Uh, Daring?" said Diamond as she started to get worried.

"Hm?" said Daring Do as she flew up to her.

**Diamond pointed at the direction where Caballeron and his henchponies were coming from, Daring Do looked at where she's pointing at, and now Daring Do was shocked.**

"Ok, find the way in, I'm gonna try to lead them away from here." said Daring Do as she flew in their direction.

**Diamond had a confident glare on her face when she nod, and she then landed, starting to look around to find a way in quickly. Diamond then noticed the tiles on the ground, going up to them, and looked at the wall where the tiles were coming from. All the tiles on the wall were in a pattern of jewelry; the pattern was crown, bracelet, and necklace, and it kept repeating. She saw that some of pattern on it was missing, so she looked at the tiles on the ground, and then on the wall, as she started to think.**

**Hmm… Diamond thought as she looked at the pattern. If these tiles are in a pattern... Diamond looked at the tiles on the ground, before picking them up with her magic. Might as well fix it, if the entrance is gonna open this way. Diamond thought as she started fixing the pattern. After she fixed the pattern, the pattern tiles glowed, and the secret door to go inside opened. Diamond smiled, knowing that she solved it.**

**Daring Do then came running back after she lost Caballeron with his henchponies. Diamond saw her, and her hoof made a hurrying motion.**

"Come on, come on, hurry!" said Diamond.

**Daring Do ran through the entrance first, then Diamond, and the door closed.**


	5. Ch 5: Inside the Temple (Part 1)

**As soon as the door closed, the inside of the temple started getting dark, making it hard for Diamond and Daring Do to see. Diamond then tried to use her magic to light up the room, but apparently, this temple was cursed, preventing unicorns/alicorns from using their magic. Daring Do turned to Diamond, seeing that Diamond was trying to use her magic, but she couldn't.**

"Uh, what are you doing?" Daring Do asked giving Diamond a confused look.

Diamond sighed, as she gave up trying to use her magic.

"I was trying to use my magic to light up the room, but I'm guessing that this temple was cursed, preventing unicorns and alicorns from using their magic." said Diamond as she looked at Daring Do.

"A temple that's cursed, preventing unicorns and alicorns from using their magic? Well, that's just great. Hmm… " said Daring Do as she tried looking around in the dark to see if there's a torch or something which would help them to see inside the temple.

**Diamond put her hoof in her bag, searching for the flashlights she had in there, just in case something ever prevents her from using her magic. If there's the one thing she knows about any kind of mission she has, it's that she always has to be prepared. Diamond was able to find the two she kept in her bag, just in case one of them runs out of battery.**

"It's a good thing I packed some flashlights, then." said Diamond as she took them out.

Diamond gave one to Daring Do. They turned them on, allowing them to see some of the hallway.

"Stay close, and watch your step. Who knows what kind of traps this kind of temple has?" said Daring Do as she looked at Diamond cautiously before carefully walking down the hall.

**Diamond nodded, understanding on what to do, before carefully walking with Daring Do down the hall. As they were carefully walking down the hall, Diamond looked around, kinda amazed at how ponies would make a temple just as beautiful as she imagined they would look in the Daring Do books. When Diamond was looking around, Daring Do had a confident glare on her face, as they kept going. But soon enough, Diamond accidentally stepped on a tile which caused a lot of arrows to shoot from the walls. Diamond noticed them, and jumped back, dodging the arrows. Daring Do instantly turned around as she got shocked about it, and went up to Diamond.**

"Wait a second.." said Diamond as she looked at the easily set off trap tiles.

"What's wrong?" Daring Do asked, a little concerned.

**Diamond sees a pebble close to both of them, she gave a tap to the tiles, and one of them set off the arrow trap again, hitting the other side of the wall. Daring Do and Diamond were shocked, and Diamond gulped, a little frightened from the arrows.**

"I guess most of the tiles set off the trap." said Diamond as she looked at Daring Do.

Diamond sighed, trying to calm down, before having a confident glare on her face.

"Hmm.." said Daring Do as she looked at the tiles, trying to figure out how to get through them without setting it off.

**Diamond then started doing the same thing. Most the tiles set off the trap by shooting tons of arrows from the side of the wall, but some of them are safe for them to walk or crawl on. As they continue on down the hallway, Diamond was still looking around, carefully, and on the alert, in case if there was another trap on the ground. With that, while Daring Do was walking, she's looking for a way out of there, but then trips over something. Diamond goes up to her, and sees that Daring Do has tripped over a tripwire. After a few seconds, the ground started to shake, as Diamond got Daring Do back on her hooves as they looked around.**

"Oh that's not good." said Diamond as she started to get a little worried, thinking that the place might fall apart.

**After a few seconds, it stopped, they looked around hoping that they didn't set off a trap, before they sighed in relief, and kept on going. But, as they were about to do so, a slide appeared a yard away from them, and a boulder came sliding down, and starts rolling for them. They turned around and now their shocked about it.**

"Oh my Celestia!" said Diamond in a worried tone.

"Run!" said Daring Do as she pushed Diamond into running, before running down the hallway.

**They both ran down the hallway, trying to get away from the boulder. They had a few turns and zig zags and there were some spikes coming in and out of the tiles side to side ahead of them, along with flamethrowers coming from the walls, and giant saws popping in and out of the wall and axes swinging back and forth from the ceiling way ahead of them as they were about to reach the end of the hallway to the next room. Diamond and Daring Do were shocked on what their seeing up ahead, they both have a confident glare on their faces, as they looked at each other. They nodded on knowing what to do about those traps, they dodged them, trying to survive. As soon as their about to get through the flames from the walls, the entrance to the other room started to close slowly. They noticed, and goes faster to get to door. After they got through the saws and axes, the entrance was getting smaller and smaller. Diamond slid under it first, then Daring Do, but she ended up dropping her hat behind it. Diamond grabbed the hat before it closed, and as soon as it closed, the boulder hitted the entrance, making a huge rounded crack on the wall, blocking the exit. Diamond sighed in relief, as sweeps the dust off of Daring's hat with her hoof.**

"You ok?" Diamond asked as she goes up to Daring with her hat on Diamond's hoof.

"Yeah, no worries." said Daring Do as she gets up, and takes the hat from Diamond and wears it.

**They turned around, knowing that now the exit is blocked cause' of the boulder.**

"Well, there goes our way out." said Diamond.

"We'll find another way, right now, let's focus on getting the crown." said Daring Do as she walks down to the other side of the room with Diamond.

**Diamond walks with her as she looks around, the room was filled with jewels glittering like shining stars in a clear and dark blue sky. Diamond's eyes glisten in the sight of the room their in.**

"Woah…" said Diamond shockingly amazed as she kept walking with Daring Do while looking around. "I-I've never seen anything quite like this."

"There's lots of things that you might imagine on what my adventures are like, Diamond-Chi." said Daring Do.

"Especially if you have to protect the artifacts from Caballeron and Ahuizotl, or anypony else who would try to use them the wrong way." said Diamond.

"Exactly." said Daring Do as she looks at her. "Were you born as an alicorn or something?"

"No, I was born as a unicorn, I've earned my wings to become an alicorn, just like my friend Twilight, why?" Diamond said before raising an eyebrow when she asked why she asked her about that.

"Because you seemed to know about my destiny for Equestria more than any of my fans." said Daring Do with a raised eyebrow.

"That's because I pretty much do the same thing as you do, Daring, except I only protect everypony in Equestria from real danger that comes in my way." said Diamond with a smile. "Doing Tai-Chi, it's what got me to protect everypony in the first place. I mean, I may have lost my family due when Tirek attacked Equestria, but I never give up, I'd do anything to protect Equestria, that includes sacrificing myself, and I never lose hope on saving everypony. 'Pain is temporary but Pride is forever.'

"Uh, what does that mean?" Daring Do asked with a little confused look.

"It means I focused on what to accomplish more than anything else that gets in my way. So... yeah, I do this alone just like you do, Daring."

**Daring was kinda shocked on what she said. And it is true, Diamond has been working alone ever since her family died, her mother Musical-Chi was one of her private instructors of Tai-Chi when she was a filly. Musical-Chi used to be the one to protect Equestria for years right before Diamond took over, because of her being an alicorn, and the way her magic was more powerful then her mother's. Right when Diamond's family died, Diamond made a promise to herself that she would protect Equestria at any cost, that includes sacrificing herself for her family/friends. After a few minutes, when nopony said anything, Daring Do broke the silence.**

"Wow, I.. I had no idea you would almost do the same thing as I do, like I protect the artifacts from getting into the wrongs hooves, and you protect everypony from real danger." said Daring Do being amazed.

Diamond nodded in agreement, before Daring continued.

"Hmm.. I guess both of us we're called to get the crown together." said Daring Do giving Diamond a smile.

**Diamond smiles back at her, they both continues walking down the room, glancing at the gems in the room.**


	6. Ch 6: Meet Princess Mythical (Part 2)

**As soon as they got out of the room, they then start to notice the deep staircase, and there was a sign right next to it. When Diamond got up to the sign, she reads it out loud.**

**As these stairs you go on down, is the royal crown that your looking for. But beware, there are more down there as there was before.**

"What does it mean by that?" Diamond asked with a little bit of confusion.

"I don't know, but if it says 'beware', then we do need to be careful." said Daring Do.

**Diamond nods in agreement, as they both went down the long stairs, it lead them to the most beautiful cove that is known to Equestria. They soon got down stairs, and looks around the cove before looking at the pond that actually goes down so deep that leads them to the underwater cove. They can pretty much tell by the light on the pond that's sparkling around it, the pond's water must be so blue and clear that's really easy to see what's underneath it. They can see a cave deep down the pond they can go through. The only problem is that there is no oxygen tanks for them to use in order to breath underwater, luckily, Daring was able to bring one for herself, just in case if this stuff actually happened.**

"You wouldn't happen to have an oxygen tank with you, do you? Cause we're gonna need it, if we want to get the crown." said Daring Do, with a raised eyebrow.

"No." said Diamond, as she searches in her bag for a pack of pills. "But I do have a pack of pills on me." Diamond takes out the pills that she was looking for.

**The pills that she has in her bag were the pills that was given to her by Zecora when Diamond last visited her a few weeks ago, before she met Daring Do herself. Zecora told her that the pills she has in her hooves would allow her not only to breathe underwater, but also to be able to talk clearly while submerged. It only works when you go underwater, and it wears off once you get up to the surface, as she explained. She and Zecora did a test on it to make sure it worked, and it worked perfectly. Zecora decided that Diamond should keep them, just in case there was anything to get, or anyone to save underwater. After a few seconds of silence, Daring Do then finally broke it with a bit of confusion.**

"How are those 'pills' supposed to help you?" Daring Do asked confusedly.

"Well, I visited the Everfree Forest where the zebra Zecora lives a few weeks ago, she said that these pills would not only let me breathe, but also talk underwater while submerged." Diamond explained. "I tested out to make sure it works perfectly, and it really did, I was kinda shocked at that at first. She let me keep them just in case of this type of situation."

"Pills that let you breathe and talk underwater? You actually don't need an oxygen tank for that?" Daring Do asked.

"Nope, all it takes is one pill, but it only works once we dive in." Diamond explained.

"Hmm…" said Daring Do as she thought about it.

Diamond looks at Daring Do, who was thinking about either using an oxygen tank or using one of her pills, before looking at the sparkling lake.

"Alright, let's go with the pills." said Daring Do as she put down the oxygen tank.

**Daring Do holds out her hoof for the pill. Diamond opens the pill bottle, and pours out two pills, one for each of them. She gives one to Daring. They both took the pill and swallowed it instantly, before looking at the lake.**

"Adventure ponies first?" Diamond asked as she made a hoof motion, telling her to go first.

**Daring Do gave a bit of a smile, and nodded, before diving into the pond first, then Diamond. After a few seconds of being underwater, they started to feel a little tingly. Being a little tingly was a little side effect on the pills, showing that it's started to work. After a few minutes of silence, Daring Do broke it, and was able to talk clearly.**

"Did it work?" Daring asked before she covered her mouth a bit.

**Diamond smiles knowing that it works on Daring Do as well.**

"It definitely does alright." Diamond said, able to talk clearly as well.

"Do these pills have limits?" Daring Do asked.

"No, it only wears off once we get up to the surface. So we pretty much can stay underwater as long as we like." Diamond explained.

"Perfect, come on, we've got a crown to recover." said Daring as she swam down to the cave, using her hooves and wings.

**Diamond followed behind her, and swam the same way Daring was doing to catch up with her. They soon swam through the cave without any problems, and at the end was an underwater city that nopony has ever seen before. They swam to look around the old city, searching for the crown. After sometime, Daring was able to find it, by a building which looked like an old home that nopony had lived in for years.**

"Diamond, over here!" Daring called out to Diamond.

**Diamond swam right next to her, looking at the crown in awe.**

"Just like in the book." said Diamond.

**They both looked at each other, then back at the crown. As they were about to get it, a cage then came out of nowhere landing around the crown, and there were lasers around it, preventing them from getting it. Then the two hippogriffs came pointing spears at them. Daring and Diamond got into their fighting positions, getting ready to fight them, but before they could do so a girl hippogriff came in. Looking at the two ponies, she was able to recognize one of them, so she called out to her guards.**

"Guards, stop!" said ?

**They all stopped in shock, before looking at the girl hippogriff with dark purple fur, and a kind of a light purple mane, wearing the same necklace the other hippogriffs were wearing.**

"Let them go." said ?, pointing at Diamond and Daring Do.

**The guards then put the spears away, and Diamond and Daring looked at the hippogriff in confusion.**

"Um, would somebody tell what in the hay is going on here?" Diamond asked.

"The name's Princess Mythical; I'm the mystery hippogriff of this temple." said Princess Mythical, introducing herself. "Forgive my guards, they're doing this to protect the crown from any intruders who tries to take it, like you two are."

"As due respect, your highness, but we need that crown. Somepony is after it, to try and keep it for himself." Daring Do explained.

**Princess Mythical was shocked on what Daring said about somepony after the crown trying to keep it for himself.**

"Wait, hang on a second, there's three more hippogriffs here, I thought all of them lived in Mount Eris." said Diamond, looking at the three hippogriffs.

"Mount Eris?" Daring asked, looking at Diamond in confusion, she knows almost all of Equestria, but Mount Eris is the only place that she doesn't know about.

"Mount Eris, is a mountain where Hippogriffs live." Diamond explained. "It's on the other side of Equestria."

"I see." said Daring Do.

"Wait, how do you know so much about Mount Eris?" Princess Mythical asked, looking at Diamond with a raised eyebrow, with a tone of confusion, and wary.

**The guards, even Daring Do, looks at Diamond with a raised eyebrow. When Diamond heard that tone that Princess Mythical was giving her, she was starting to get a little worried. She rubbed the back of her head nervously, before answering.**

"Because Princess Twilight told me about it while the Storm King tried to take over Equestria." Diamond sighed.

"Princess Twilight, you say? Hmmm… can I ask you a few questions, princess?" Princess Mythical asked as she pointed at Diamond.

"Of course." said Diamond.

"Was Twilight the one who tried to take the pearl to use it to defeat the Storm King, and, are you one of the new princesses that, what was her name, Princess Celestia has been telling everyone about?" Princess Mythical asked.

"Yes, but that's all in the past now, Queen Nova had forgiven her, and let her and her friends visit anytime." Diamond explained. "And yes I am one of them, the name's Diamond-Chi, and that's Daring Do, your highness." She pointed at Daring Do, introducing her to Princess Mythical.

**Daring Do tipped her hat as in greeting to her.**

"Wait, Diamond-Chi?" Princess Mythical asked with a bit of confusion, and shocked, feeling like she actually knows her.

**Diamond nods yes.**

"The Diamond-Chi? The one who is known as the Princess of Tai-Chi, the one who would save anypony no matter the cost?" Princess Mythical asked.

"The one and only." said Diamond.

**Diamond's eyes then popped open for a bit, before looking at Princess Mythical with a raised an eyebrow.**

"Wait, how did you know who I am?" Diamond asked.

"My cousin Princess Skystar has been telling me about you. I can't believe you're actually here." said Princess Mythical excitedly, before she hugged Diamond tightly.

Diamond was shocked at that for a bit, before she hugged her back.

"After what Skystar told me, I started recently becoming a fan of you." said Princess Mythical.

**Diamond was kinda shocked hearing that Mythical is a fan of her, cause nopony she knows said that she/he was a fan of her before. Diamond then broke up the hug, before looking at her.**

"Well that's a first time somepony, or some creature ever said that to me." said Diamond.

"About being your fan?" Princess Mythical asked.

"Yeah, cause' it's been 2 years ever since I became an alicorn." said Diamond.

"Oh, I see." said Princess Mythical. "Quick question, how are you and Daring Do breathing underwater without any oxygen tanks?"

"Oh, um, I had these pills given to be by my zebra friend Zecora, and these pills helps us to not only breathe, but also talk underwater, and it doesn't wear off til' we get up to the surface." Diamond explained.

"So, you can stay underwater as long as you like without any problems?" Princess Mythical asked.

"Exactly." Diamond exclaimed.

"That makes sense." said Princess Mythical.

"Uh, I hate to break up the conversation, but we need the crown, so we can protect it from our enemy." said Daring Do.

"I'm sorry, but we're afraid that if we give it to you, it can ended up in the wrong hooves, or claws for that matter." said Princess Mythical, disappointedly.

"What if we do something for you, something important, then would you let us have the crown?" Diamond asked.

"Hmmm…" said Princess Mythical, thinking about it.

**Diamond and Daring looks at each other, before they looked back at Princess Mythical.**

"My cousin does need cheering up, she's been lonely for the last few years ever since we've been into this temple, if you two can cheer her up, then I'll give you the crown. Deal?" said Princess Mythical with a small smile.

"Really?" Diamond asked with a little confusion and concerned.

"Uh, could you excuse us for a few minutes?" Daring Do asked as she swam up to Diamond, grabbing her arm, and was pulling her, telling her to come with her.

**Princess Mythical nods yes, as Diamond and Daring Do swam a little far from them for them not to hear, and Daring looks at Diamond with a bit of a glare.**

"Are you serious, asking to make a deal with them? You know as much as I do, that since you never know how you can trust, it's best to never trust anypony, or any creature for that matter." said Daring with a little anger in her tone.

"It's better than not getting the crown at all, besides, we need to protect it at any cost, especially if it ends up to either Caballeron's or Ahuizotl's hooves/claws." said Diamond. "And, it's my job to help ponies in need, and I know more about hippogriffs than you. This could be our chance to get the crown, and keep it safe from Caballeron, even from Ahuizotl."

**Daring Do looks at Princess Mythical and her guards, and then back at Diamond, and groans a little.**

"Come on, Daring, her cousin has been alone ever since they came to this temple, this could be your chance to get to know them better, and to get a better view in the underwater city." said Diamond.

**Daring Do looks at the princess again, she heaved a sigh, looking back at Diamond, before answering.**

"Fine. But only because we want to protect the crown." said Daring Do.

**Diamond nods in agreement and they swam back to Princess Mythical and the Guards.**

"So, where is your cousin?" Diamond asked with a smile.

**Princess Mythical smiles at them, knowing that they got themselves a deal.**

"Follow me." said Princess Mythical, as she swam more into the abandoned underwater city with her guards to find her cousin.

**Diamond and Daring Do swam behind them.**


	7. Ch 7: Meet Grace Wing (Part 3)

**As they all go through the underwater city, Daring and Diamond looks around the abandoned town.**

"Um, don't you and your cousin get lonely here in the temple?" Daring Do asked as she looks at Princess Mythical.

"Very, but its loads of fun on what we can do here." said Princess Mythical.

"I see you have some amazing guards here." said Diamond.

"They're actually my brothers, I put them as guards for a reason." said Princess Mythical.

**Diamond and Daring Do looks at the two guards, then back at Princess Mythical.**

"Brothers?" Daring asked.

"Yep, those guards are my brothers, the blue one is Hurricane Talon, and the green one, his name is Storm Wing." said Princess Mythical, introducing her brothers.

**The guards turns to look at Diamond and Daring with their smiles.**

"Hey." said Storm Wing, waving to them.

"Sup." said Hurricane Talon with a wink.

"Their both my older brothers, I'm the youngest." said Princess Mythical, rubbing the back of her head a little.

"I can tell." said Diamond with a smile, looking at the Princess's brothers.

"So, Diamond?" Daring Do asked, as she looks at Diamond.

"Hm?" Diamond asked as she looks at Daring.

"Is that what Hippogriffs really looks like?" Daring asked.

"No, this is their seapony forms, when they transform on land, those are hippogriffs." Diamond explained.

"Then how did they turned into seaponies?" Daring asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"My friend Twilight said that Queen Nova decided to turn that pearl that they in order to turn ponies and hippogriffs to seaponies, and turn it into alot of necklaces for the hippogriffs so they can transform anytime they like." Diamond explained, with a small smile.

"But how?" Daring asked.

"Hmmm…" said Diamond, thinking about it for a second.

**Diamond then looks at the Princess, and her brothers, before she swam to them.**

"Hey, your highness, um, Daring would like to know how do you and your brothers… and your cousin, turn into seaponies." said Diamond.

"Oh, really?" Princess Mythical asked as she looks at Diamond, then at Daring Do.

"Well, Diamond told me that you used to have a pearl that changes hippogriffs to seaponies, before it was changed to alot of necklaces, but, I was wondering, how were you, and the others was able to transform into them?" said Daring Do.

"We'll be more than happy to show you, Diamond, can you go right next to Daring, please?" Princess Mythical asked, excitedly as she looks at Diamond.

"Absolutely." said Diamond, as she swam up, right next to Daring.

"Boys, shall we?" Princess Mythical asked as she looks at her brothers.

**The boys nodded, before they swam up between Princess Mythical.**

"Uh, what are they gonna do?" Daring Do asked, cautiously, as she looks at Diamond.

"You'll see." said Diamond with a smile.

**Princess Mythical and her brothers hold their fins, and her brothers activates their, and Mythical's necklace all at once, the magic aura started forming into one, spiraling around as it heads straight to Diamond and Daring Do. As the aura goes around them, Diamond and Daring Do then started to feel a little tingly again, as they started turning into sea ponies. As soon as the transformation was done, Diamond and Daring looks at themselves.**

"Well?" Storm Wing asked.

"Amazing, right?" Hurricane asked.

**Diamond and Daring Do continues looking at themselves as seaponies, before Diamond looks at them excitedly.**

"This really is amazing, I always wanted to see what it's like as a seapony." said Diamond, excitedly.

"Not bad." said Daring Do with a smirk, as she took looks at herself.

"Come on, her cousin is just over there at our home." said Storm as he swam along with his brother and sister.

"Hey, Daring, I'll race ya over there." said Diamond as she swam to her with as smirk.

"Your on!" said Daring Do while she put her hat back in place.

**They both then started swimming faster, passing the hippogriffs to the hippogriffs' home, just farther down the underwater abandoned town. When they passed them Hurricane Talon smirked at Storm Wing.**

"Think you can keep up, slow poke?" Hurricane asked as he swam faster to catch up with Diamond and Daring Do, joining the race with them.

"Oh, its on!" said Storm as he swam faster, joining the race with them as well.

"It's me who's gonna win!" Princess Mythical with a small giggle, as she swam with them faster, joining the race with them as well.

"In your dreams, your highness!" said Hurricane, with a little determined look and a smile.

**Everyone except Daring Do laughed as they race to the hippogriffs' home, just on the other side of the underwater abandoned city. Once they got there, Princess Mythical went into their home, and get her little cousin. Her guards, Diamond, and Daring Do waits outside for them. After a few minutes, Princess Mythical came out with a small smile, when she turned around, she noticed that her cousin wasn't behind her. Her little cousin was very shy when meeting some pony/creature new to their kingdom, ever since she was six.**

"Come on, Grace, don't be shy." Princess Mythical called to Grace.

"I don't wanna, I'm scared on meeting someone new." said Grace, sounding a little frighten, as her body shake a bit while hiding behind the doorway.

"It's ok to be shy, one of my friends get shy when meeting someone new just like you. And.. even I get shy sometimes, have you… meet the new ones face to face?" Diamond asked as she looks at the scared hippogriff.

**Grace heaved a sigh, slowly looking at Diamond a little before answering.**

"No…" Grace explained before going back to hiding.

"She's too scared to even try." said Princess Mythical as she looks at Diamond and Daring Do with concerned.

"Listen.. Um.. whoever you are… it's ok to be shy sometimes, but sometimes you have to try and face it, I mean, how will you know how it's gonna work out til' you try." Diamond explained with concerned and with a small smile. "Believe me, I know, my brothers are even scared to try something new, but.. If you guys do it, i'm sure it won't be as bad as you think."

"Y-You think so?" Grace asked, peeking out a bit, looking at Diamond.

"I don't think so.. I know so." said Diamond, reaching her hoof out for Grace. "So come on out, it's gonna be ok."

**Grace thought about it for a second, looking at Diamond's hoof, then up to her face. Diamond gave her a smile as she looks at Grace. Grace looks at her hoof again, and slowly takes her hoof. Diamond and Grace then slowly swims out of hiding, and they looked at both at them.**

"The name's Diamond-Chi and that's Daring Do, what's yours?" Diamond introduced, as she looks at Grace.

"I-I'm Grace Wing." said Grace, feeling a bit braver.

"It's not so bad now, is it?" Daring asked with a smirk.

"I-I guess not." said Grace, not feeling shaky at all.

**Diamond then boops her nose, seeing if she can get Grace to smile, and she did.**

"So.. what caused you to be like this, I mean, why didn't want to try and have fun with your cousins after being here for a long time?"

"It's just... without any friends here, when it's just us… we barely do anything down here." said Grace. "I barely have any friends back at Mount Eris. No hippogriffs over there wanted to be my friend ever since I was little… I was picked on, and no one was there to stand up for me when I needed it."

**'Oh my, now I see why she's been alone and not wanted to be around her cousins.' Diamond thought as she then started to feel bad for her. Diamond when through almost the same way as Grace went through as a filly, but except, mostly getting bullied. Diamond then swam up to her and places her hoof on Grace's shoulder.**

"Believe me or not, I know how you feel… I felt the same way when I was a filly." Diamond explained.

"R-Really?" Grace asked, looking at her, feeling a little concerned.

"Yeah… I used to be bullied all the time, even on my first day of school… they mostly told me that i'm not good enough and wouldn't be the pony that I wanted to be when I grew up… there's three reason why I took Tai-Chi classes. One, I had that inspired by my mother when I saw her doing it the first time. Two, to be able to build up my confidence in case if those idiots ever try to do it on my friends, and three… I wanted to prove those bullies wrong, knowing what kind of pony I wanted to be… even if they called me names and told me that i'm not good enough… I never lose hope or faith in myself." Diamond explained, with concerned for Grace.

"So you became a princess after you got better?" Grace asked, a bit confused.

"Well… no, I became a princess after saving ponies from threats in Equestria." said Diamond.

"Ah." said Grace, starting to understand, and as she swam away from all of them a little, crossing her arms. "But what if those bullies try to come back and bullies me again, and who would want to be my friend, knowing what i'm going through?"

"...I would." said Diamond, concerned.

"Huh?" said Grace, turning her head to look at Diamond. "Why?"

**Diamond sighed before answering.**

"Because… not only I know what your going through… but I also see that you look like you really need one… especially if those bullies are gonna keep on… you know. Plus, you could use somepony to help and guide your way through, instead of being alone all the time." she said before she started singing for her.

**(The song will be in a different one, just not in here)**

**After the song was done, Grace started to feel more comfortable around them and feeling better on what she was going through.**

"You hippogriffs should be back to your families where you belong, you guys don't deserve to be down here, I mean, I know you guys are mostly trying to protect the crown in all, but, family is more important than anything else." Diamond explained.

**Grace never heard somebody told her that before, she then started to have a revolutionary thought about that.**

"You know, Diamond-Chi, you might be right, I mean, defending the crown is important, especially if it falls into wrong hands." Grace said.

"Nor hooves." Diamond corrected her.

"Yeah that too, but, yeah, family is more important, we may have bad things happening to our kingdom like the Storm King, but being with family is all that really matters." Grace said, starting to smile.

"Yep, now that's something I wanted to hear, not to mention the smile I wanted to see." Diamond said with a smirk.

**Grace giggled a little, and she then hugs Diamond happily.**

"Thanks for helping me to see that, Diamond."said Grace.

"No problem, it's what I do best." said Diamond as she hugs her back.


	8. CH 8: A High-Risk Ambush

**Princess Mythical saw the whole thing and smiled. She then deactivated the security from the crown, the cage was lifted out of the way, and the lasers then disappeared. Diamond and Daring Do then looks at the crown that is now unguarded, and then back at Princess Mythical.**

"As the princess of this temple, Diamond and Daring Do shall now have the crown to keep and protect from any harm to it, as promised." said Princess Mythical as she fin-motioned telling them to go ahead and get the crown.

**Diamond and Daring Do then hoof-bumps each other, and Diamond then swam to the crown and grabbed it, as she then swam back to them.**

"Thanks, Princess Mythical." said Diamond as she bowed to her loyalty.

"My pleasure." said Princess Mythical with a nod.

**Hurricane Talon and Storm Wing then swam to Diamond and Daring Do and places the necklaces that looks like the same necklaces that the hippogriffs were wearing.**

"It's a token of our appreciation." said Storm Wing with a smile.

"Their necklaces with the pieces of our pearl, so now you girls can change to seaponies whenever you want." Hurricane Talon said with a smile.

**Diamond and Daring Do then looks at the necklaces around their necks, they then looked at each other with small smiles as they then looked at the hippogriffs.**

"We really appreciate you helping our little cousin here." said Princess Mythical with a warm smile.

"It's our pleasure, though there is one problem." said Diamond.

"What's that?" Princess Mythical.

"A boulder trap was set off, and it has blocked our exit. We still need to find another way out." Diamond explained.

"Really?" said Storm Wing.

"Oh boy." said Hurricane Talon as he facepalms.

"There is a secret exit to get out of this temple, you two can use it to get out of here." Princess Mythical explained.

"Can you show us?" Daring asked.

**Princess Mythical nodded and fin-motions, telling them to follow her. Diamond and Daring follows her to the cave to where the exit is at. They soon got to it.**

"Just follow down this cave and when you see the surface, it should lead you to the exit of the temple." Princess Mythical explained.

"Thanks, Princess, we won't forget about you." said Diamond with a small smile.

"Good luck protecting the crown." said Princess Mythical with a nod as she swam off back to her guards, but she then stopped for a bit, as she just remembered to tell them something about the necklaces. "Oh, before I forget, to turn back to your pony form, just place your hoof over your necklace, and it should transform you back to your normal self."

"Good to know." said Daring.

"Anyway, good luck." said Prince Mythical as she swam back to her brothers.

"Come on, Diamond." said Daring as she then swam through the cave.

**Diamond then follows behind her, while putting the crown in her bag. They soon saw the surface to land, still inside the temple, but it lead to the hallway onward to the secret exit to the temple. As soon as they got up to the surface, they used their necklaces and they were then transformed back to regular ponies, and got on land. Diamond and Daring shook themselves to get the water off of them, and Diamond squeezes her mane to get the rest of the water out of there.**

"That was so cool." said Diamond as she squeezes her mane to get the rest of the water out of there.

"Yep." said Daring as she looked at her.

"Alright, let's get out of here, before the you-know-who comes to take the crown." said Diamond.

"Right." said Daring as she nodded in agreement.

**Diamond and Daring went down the hall to get to the exit of the temple. There was silence as they walked down, but after sometime, Diamond broke the silence.**

"So… I didn't know you can sing so well, Daring." said Diamond as she looked at her.

"It's kinda my secret talent that I've been holding back for years." said Daring.

"What? Well, that's one thing I never knew about you." said Diamond.

"That's why I never said it in my stories, or tell anypony." said Daring.

"Well, in my opinion, it's phenomenal." said Diamond with a small smile.

**Daring looks at her.**

"You think so?" Daring asked.

"Definitely." said Diamond with a nod.

**Diamond and Daring continues walking down the hall.**

"Though, I kinda feel bad for those hippogriffs. I mean, they have been in this temple the entire life and never came out." said Diamond, feeling bad for the hippogriffs.

"Well, it's how they wanted to live, especially that now the, whatever the creature name was, is gone." said Daring as she rolled her eyes.

"The Storm King, but he's gone since Twilight and her friends beat him along with Tempest, and that was a long time ago. Shouldn't they be out there, going back to Mount Aris with the rest of the hippogriffs?" Diamond asked.

"Diamond, It's what they choose to do, we can't be in their privacy if they choose to be this way." said Daring.

"I didn't say we were going to invade their privacy. I'm just saying is that their missing out on what's going on in Equestria, and I think they should come out and explore it." said Diamond.

"Look let's just get the crown out of here, and-" said Daring, before she stepped on the tile, setting off the trap.

**Diamond and Daring then looks at the stepped-on tile then at each other.**

"Aw, crum apples." Diamond and Daring said at the same time.

**When they said that, the tile from behind them, starting at the edge of the hallway, starts breaking apart, heading to them, underneath the tile a stream of lava. When they saw that, they looked at each other and started to make a run for the exit. As they were running for the exit, the floor was still breaking apart, though it was coming a bit closer. When they got to the exit, they jumped out and was rolling a bit on the ground, until they were laying on their stomachs, and when they did, the crown fell out of Diamond's bag. Diamond noticed that and grabbed it, but as she did, then noticed another hoof was grabbing her hoof along with the crown, and it was Caballeron.**


	9. CH 9: The Argument

"Well, I must say you two have done a good job on grabbing the crown for us." said Caballeron as he grins, before he then whistles, calling out his henchponies..

**Diamond glares at him. As she did, and heard him whistle, his henchponies then came in surrounding them.**

"Now give me the crown nice and easy, and we'll be easy on you and Daring Do." said Caballeron looking at her in her eyes.

**Diamond never said anything for a few seconds, as she then slaps his hoof with her free one, and grabs the crown with her wing and places it in her bag.**

"Sorry, Caballeron, but it doesn't belong to you." said Diamond as she backed up, next to Daring with a confident look.

"Well, I was hoping we wouldn't do this the hard way, but you kinda left me no choice." Caballeron said, innocently, before his nice turned to a bit of anger. "Get the crown from them!"

**His henchponies then starts attacking them by trying to get the crown from them. Diamond and Daring then started protecting themselves, trying to prevent them from getting the crown. Daring was fighting Rogue and Withers, while Diamond is dealing with PickPocket and Biff. As they were fighting them, Biff holds Diamond in an arm lock close to him. Diamond struggles on getting out of his grip.**

"G-Get the crown!" Biff yelled at PickPocket.

**Pickpocket tries to get the crown from her bag, Diamond then bucks him on the chest, sending him flying into the bushes. She then rolled, making him let her go, and she got back up.**

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to deal with me." said Diamond as she then goes and help Daring, as Daring was then being held down by the other two, and Diamond side kicks Rogue, and Withers starts grabbing Diamond's saddle bag, where she's holding the crown. Diamond then uses her magic to keep grip on the bag, and spun him around while he was holding it, until she got him to let go and he landed on Rogue. Diamond smiled, knowing that she can use her magic again, and places the saddle bag on her back and helps Daring up.

"I could've taken care of this myself, you know." said Daring as she was a bit annoyed.

"Sure you could." said Diamond with a small smirk.

**Daring did it back at her, until Rogue tackles Daring to the ground, and Biff did the same to Diamond. Diamond then bucks him off of her, and got back up. The henchponies surrounds Diamond, knowing that she's got the crown, and Diamond looks at Daring, and throws the crown from her bag to her. Daring catches it, and makes a run for it. Caballeron goes after her, while the henchponies stays back and fights Diamond. As the fight continues on, Daring kept running as Caballeron chases her to get the crown from her. Diamond was able to beat the henchponies, when she knows that they have no energy left to fight, she goes after Daring to help her. As soon as it happened Daring Do suddenly got into Caballaron's traps as Caballaron evil laughs and takes the crown away with it.**

"Nice try Daring Do! Hopefully you'll find another crown of your own!" said Caballeron as he makes his getaway before Diamond got there as the henchponies caught up and followed Caballaron.

Diamond then got there, and noticed Daring in the trap.

"He got it, did he?" Diamond asked.

"What do you think?" Daring asked sarcastically.

Diamond then uses her magic to free her from the trap.

"Are you ok?" Diamond asked.

"No, Caballeron's got the crown… I knew this plan wouldn't work between the 2 of us!" Daring sighed before yelling at her.

"What are you talking about?" Diamond asked.

"If Caballaron wouldn't have set up these traps this wouldn't happen in the first place all because you let his hench ponies try to beat you! I mean what kind of princess are you anyway!?" Daring complained.

"Excuse me? What else was I supposed to do, no one would make a getaway faster than you can, and I'm the Princess of Tai-Chi, and I was able to beat them for a little bit of time before you came in, if you haven't, they would have gotten the book from me, and would have found out where the crown was." said Diamond.

"Oh stop with this nonsense, you cause me to set off of those traps back inside the temple, and had Caballeron get the crown from us!" said Daring.

"Look it wasn't my fault, those hippogriffs doesn't deserve to hide anymore, they should come out more, especially that now the Storm King is gone. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't know what Caballeron would be up to, and we wouldn't have found the crown in time!" said Diamond.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place, why should I trust a pony like you?!" Daring shouted angrily.

**Diamond stood silence after hearing that.**

Daring sighed before saying "This is the reason why I do my adventures myself! And I don't need somepony like you around to bother me!"

"Daring, everypony needs help sometimes, nopony does it alone!" Diamond exclaimed.

"Well I work alone, Diamond-Chi, and that's how it should've been." said Daring. "You shouldn't have come with me, your just a disgrace to me, and we shouldn't have met in the first place."

**Diamond covers her mouth, after hearing that, her heart felt like it broke into a million pieces, especially hearing that from the most adventurous pegasus she could've ever meet.**

"For your safety, Diamond, it's best if you just stay away, and I don't ever want you disturbing my adventures or bother me from my work anymore." said Daring.

"B-But… " said Diamond as her voice cracks a bit.

"Don't bother, alright?" Daring asked, in a serious tone.

"But… I… I was only trying to help… " said Diamond, feeling ashamed and heartbroken from her words.

"I don't need your help!" Daring shouted to her face, before she sighed and turned away, and says in a serious tone. "You've done enough."

**Daring then took off fast to go after Caballeron to get the crown back, leaving Diamond alone. Diamond reached out a hoof to try and stop her, but due to the fact that she got her mad, and not to mention her words were very hurtful. Diamond felt tears coming to her eyes she then goes to grab the book from the hiding place under the bridge, and flies back home, leaving her nothing, but sorrow and despair.**


	10. CH 10: Diamond's Admission for Daring Do

**Later on after she got home, Diamond placed the book in her bag, throws it across her bedroom, and lays in bed, having her face into her pillow, trying not to cry, but with tears flowing from her eyes, she couldn't hold back from what Daring said to her. She then started crying in her pillow. By the next morning, Diamond was still in her room, sulking like she lost her confidence to try to go on patrol like she usually does. Amethyst was then peeking through Diamond's bedroom door, noticing her loss of confidence and sulking, and decides to check up on her, she gently knocks at her door, before walking in her room.**

"Diamond?" Amethyst called to her, feeling concerned.

**Diamond perked up after hearing Amethyst, and looks at her.**

"Are you ok?" Amethyst asked.

**Diamond nodded.**

"No…" said Diamond, sounding like she's very depressed.

Amethyst then goes up to her and sat down on the bed right next to her.

"What's wrong?" Amethyst asked.

"You know how I went to Daring Do about the crown yesterday?" Diamond asked as she looks at her.

"Yeah? What about it?" Amethyst asked.

"Well…" Diamond sighed before whispering what happened with the crown into her ear.

**After she explained, Amethyst was shocked in concerned.**

"What?!" Amethyst exclaimed.

**Diamond nodded.**

"Daring Do got mad at me, we both got into a fight, and… it ended up for Daring to not see me ever again… I've really messed up… " said Diamond as she laid her head on her hooves with her ears drooped.

"Oh, Diamond." said Amethyst, feeling bad for her as she places her hand on her shoulder.

**After a few seconds, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie came by Diamond's bedroom door, knowing that she hasn't came out on patrol this morning, and they thought to check up on her.**

"Uhh Diamond are you alright?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, what was with all the crying yesterday?!" Pinkie asked.

**Diamond looks at Pinkie and Rainbow Dash, looking like she's not only depressed but lost her confidence.**

"Well?" Rainbow asked.

"Did Daring Do say something bad?!" Pinkie asked.

"H-How did you know Pinkie…?" Diamond asked, kinda shocked that she knew.

"Just a hunch." said Pinkie with a grin.

"That's Pinkie for ya." said Rainbow.

**Diamond sighed.**

"What does it matter, she got mad at me, because I was trying to help her get away with the crown, but because of one of his traps, he got the crown... that's when we got into a bit of an argument, up to the point where Daring.. doesn't want to see me again…" said Diamond before she goes to pick up the bag from the corner with her magic, where she threw it last night.

"Wait, what?!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"That's what I said." said Amethyst.

"Uh oh." said Pinkie.

**Diamond nodded, as she heads up to her attic with the bag in her grip. Amethyst. Rainbow, and Pinkie follows her up there. Diamond then places the bag close to the desk she had up there to do her private studying Tai-Chi magic.**

"Well at least you tried but I hope she realizes that having friends by her side is better than doing it by yourself." Rainbow sighed.

"So what will you do Chi-Chi?!" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know, Pinkie... besides, she whether work alone on her adventures... just like I do, so what's the point?" said Diamond as she looks out the window while having her head on her hoof.

RD and Pinkie felt bad for Diamond as they didn't have a word to say about that. Amethyst then goes up to her.

"Diamond." said Amethyst.

**Diamond looks at her.**

"I know this is gonna sound cheesy and weird, but, why do you care about Daring Do so much? I mean, ever since you read about her books, you started to have those dreams about that crown for the past few days until now. Was there a reason for that?" Amethyst asked as she places her hand on her shoulder.

"The what?" Rainbow asked as she and Pinkie were confused.

**Diamond looks at Rainbow and Pinkie.**

"Ever since I read the Daring Do books you gave me, Rainbow, I kept on having the same dream about me and Daring going to retrieve the crown, it's been going at me for the last few days, like… like it was calling for me and her to retrieve it." Diamond explained.

"Why do you care about that crown so much, I mean, what's so special about it?" Rainbow asked.

"That crown could bring the destruction of Equestria if it falls into the wrong hooves, I wanted to see if that crown was real from my dreams, and it was. When I figured out that Caballeron was planning to get the crown first, I had to go to Daring about it." Diamond explained.

"Didn't you say that he got it from you two?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah. That's when we got into an argument." said Diamond before looking away.

"Diamond, I'm sure she didn't mean to say those things to you." said Amethyst.

"Did she? I mean, her words broke my heart into pieces, I couldn't believe the most adventurous pegasus in Equestria would say that to me, even though I tried to help her." said Diamond.

"Did you try to tell her that you were just trying to help?" Rainbow asked.

"I did… before she told me and quote-" said Diamond before she tried to do an impression of her in one sentence before doing her original voice. "'I don't your help, you've done enough'. Unquote."

"Well she's gonna need help sometimes whether she wants one or not." said Amethyst.

"She's right, Diamond. You shouldn't let those words get to you." said Pinkie, agreeing with Amethyst.

"And, you didn't answer my question on why you care about Daring Do so much." said Amethyst.

**Diamond looks at Amethyst, then at Rainbow and Pinkie, she sighed before answering.**

"If I tell you three, would you promise not to tell anypony else?" Diamond asked.

"Of course, Chi-Chi." said Amethyst.

"You have our word." said Rainbow.

"You got a pinkie promise on that." said Pinkie as she did her pinkie promise motion.

"Ok…" said Diamond.

**Diamond took a deep breath, feeling a little nervous about what she's about to tell them.**

"The truth is… the reason why I care about her so much is because… because…" said Diamond, feeling nervous.

"Yeah?" Amethyst asked as she listens.

"Spit it out, Diam." said Rainbow.

"I… I have… have a crush on her…" said Diamond as she spoke the truth, and looks away as she blushes so they don't see it.

**Pinkie gasps in awe, while Rainbow and Amethyst were kinda shocked on it.**

"Hold on, hold on, you actually have a crush on her?" Rainbow asked.

**Diamond nodded yes, feeling a little embarrassed about it.**

"How long have you felt that way around her?" Pinkie asked, feeling excited for her.

"Ever since I first read one of her books that Rainbow showed me ever since I've moved to Ponyville." Diamond explained. "I mean, with all the adventures she goes through every time, her personality, and her looks. I mean, yeah I still love Feather Bangs as much as the next pony, but liking a mare, as in like her, like her… this is new to me, and… I always feel alive whenever I'm around her."

"Awww, that's sweet." said Pinkie in awe.

**Diamond nodded.**

"But from what she told me… I don't know if she would want to know that now, because of what she did…" said Diamond.

"Diamond, if you really feel that around her, and if you really think that you should help her, then you should just do it." said Rainbow as she nudges Diamond's arm.

"Yeah, you shouldn't find your love feelings for her, if you really feel this way around her." said Pinkie as she bounced up to her.

"I agree with the others, you should go help her anyway, and tell her how you feel." said Amethyst.

"B-But she said-" Diamond said before she got interrupted by Amethyst.

"Forget about what she said, you should focus on what's more important, especially if Equestria is in danger with that crown on the loose." said Amethyst as she made Diamond looked at her. "Don't hold it back, and don't be nervous, just go do it, you'll feel better once you get it off of your chest."

**Diamond looks out the window, looking at the forest a few miles from her home as she thought about it, mostly on Daring Do. After some time thinking, she then felt like her confidence is coming back to her, and thought on going to find her and help her along with telling her how she feels.**

"You know what? You girls are right." said Diamond as she had the confident look and hugs them three. "Thank you, you three."

"Now go on, you got this, girl." said Amethyst with a smile.

**Diamond then runs off to go find her. Rainbow, Pinkie, and Amethyst watches her leave with a smile on her face.**


	11. CH 11: DC's Mission: Rescue Daring Do

**Once she got to the forest where Daring Do lives, she then searches everywhere in there for her, since she knows that she's still trying to get the crown back herself. After a few hours of searching, and once she felt like giving up, she then heard a voice in the distance, a voice that sounded very familiar to her. She then listens to it, it was mumbling a bit, until she heard it a little more clearly.**

"You'll never get away with this, Caballeron!" said Daring Do in distance.

**Diamond then knows it was Daring Do, and follows the sound of her voice to find her while going in stealth. Once she got close, she hid in the bushes so she wouldn't be seen, and peeks out to see what was going on. Caballeron captured her once he found out that she was trying to get the crown. Daring was now tied to the tree and she couldn't move a single muscle, and two of his Caballeron's henchponies were in between Daring Do, to make sure she doesn't try to escape and the other two guarding the crown, while Caballeron himself, is in front of Daring Do. Diamond gasped quietly, and hid.**

"Oh no…" Diamond whispered to herself.

"Oh, and what could you possibly do to try and stop me, I mean, the way you talked to your partner, was just… humorous." said Caballeron as he paces back and forth in front of her while still looking at her with an evil grin.

"What? How could you possibly-" Daring asked before Caballeron finishes the question for her.

"Know about your argument with a Tai-Chi Princess? Hah, it was just a setup so I can get you two to be separate from each other, for me to get the opportunity, to get you out of the picture, Daring Do. With that good-for-nothing princess hurt from your words, you tied up here, and the crown in my hooves, nopony is able to stop me from ruining my plan with it." Caballeron explained before he evil laughed.

**Diamond then realize that he set this all up just to separate both her and Daring. Diamond then felt anger inside of her for what he had done to cause it, as she thinks on how to not only get Daring free, but also grab the crown from them without them noticing. As she thought about it, she peeks out on how to make this work out. She then noticed Daring was tied in ropes, and Diamond still keeps her ninja stars with her in case of emergencies. Diamond confidentiality grins, knowing that she's got an idea. She then goes into stealth mode and sneaks over to the crown first before she can free Daring Do.**

"Y-You did all of us, just to separate us?" Daring asked, now realizing it.

"Yes, did you really think I was going to let you be partners with a pathetic princess like her?" Caballeron asked.

**Daring glared at him, just what Caballeron wanted from her reaction.**

"Though I should be the one thanking you for that, I mean, if you haven't said those words to her, I wouldn't have been able to do what I had in store for you, and you alone." said Caballeron as he made her look at him before banging the back of her head into tree hard.

**Daring groaned a bit, but kept her glare on him. Diamond then got close to crown, and thinks on how to distract his henchponies so they don't see her, trying to take the crown. Diamond then uses her magic to knock his two henchponies out without making a sound from them. With a bit of flash in their eyes, they got knocked out from her magic, and Diamond drags them out of sight, quietly.**

"You bastard, how could you do this to her, to us?" Daring asked, in a serious and angry tone.

"Because whatever artifact is shining and would get me rich, I had to do my job. Even if it meant breaking you two apart." said Caballeron.

**Diamond then grabbed the crown, and ducked out of sight.**

"Might as well give up, Daring Do. Your alicorn is not here to save you this time." said Caballeron with an evil grin.

**As soon as he said that, they then noticed a few ninja stars has been thrown, as it hits the ropes, making it easy for Daring to get free. Caballeron and his other 2 henchponies then looks around, seeing whoever threw it. They then noticed Diamond, and she was holding the crown with her magic.**

"Better think twice on that." said Diamond as she has a confidential grin.

"Diamond?" Daring asked, noticing that she came back for her.

"The one and only." said Diamond.

**Daring smiled as she got out of the ropes. The two henchponies then tries attacking Daring, but she bucks them hard. Caballeron then tries to get the crown from Diamond, and she throws it to Daring, and tornado kicks him to the head. Daring catches it as she and Diamond makes their escape. Caballeron grows as he then got his henchponies up and went after them.**

"You actually… you actually came back for me?" Daring asked as she ran with her.

"Of course I did." said Diamond as ran with her and still holding the crown with her magic.

**Diamond and Daring looks behind them as they ran, noticing Caballeron and his henchponies are not far behind. They looked in front of them noticing a cliff up ahead, but also hearing the waterfall in the distance. That's when Diamond starts to get the idea on how to get away from them.**

"Daring, I know my last plan didn't work when we try to get away last time, but I got an idea that'll work, do you trust me?" Diamond asked.

**Daring thought about it for a minute, as she looks behind her, then at the cliff, before looking back at Diamond with a nod yes.**

"I'll trust you this time, but if this doesn't work-" said Daring before Diamond interrupted.

"It will work, it has to." said Diamond, before placing the crown in her bag, and uses her magic to grab the two huge leaves from the palm trees, big enough for both of them to be on, and gives one to her, before she asked. "How do you feel about surfing?"

**Daring looks at the huge leaf, then at her as she grins at her, knowing what she was thinking, and grabs the leaf from her. Just as soon as they got to the cliff, they jumped, got onto the leaves like how they do it on skateboards, and they surf down the ravine. Caballeron saw that, and looks at his henchponies.**

"We cannot let them escape!" Caballeron exclaimed.

**The henchponies nodded and they all did the same thing that Diamond and Daring did, and they surfed down the ravine, still going after them. Diamond and Daring noticed that they're still going after them, and heard the sound of the waterfall getting louder, and looked forward, noticing that their heading for the waterfall.**

"Uh, Diamond, you know that we're gonna-" Daring was about to ask before she got interrupted again by Diamond.

"I know, that's the point." said Diamond as she points at the log above them, for not only the stallions could not reach, but also far enough for she and Daring to jump onto.

**Daring looks at it, and now knows what she was going for and grins at her. Diamond did the same as they kept going as planned. Once they got to where they wanted, Diamond and Daring jumps up to the huge branch, and holds onto it. Caballeron and his henchponies notices it, and tries to do it the way they did it, but they ended up missing, landing in the ravine, about to go over the waterfall.**

"I'll get you for this, Daring Do!" Caballeron growled and shouted as he went over the waterfall.

**They all screamed as they fell down the waterfall. After the screams fainted and as soon as they heard the splash at the end of the waterfall. Diamond and Daring got on top of the huge branch and makes their escape from there, by going off of it, and makes their way back to Daring's place.**


	12. CH 12: Diamond Confesses to Daring Do

**As they head back to Daring's place, there was a moment of silence before Daring broke it.**

"Diamond?" Daring called her name.

**Diamond looks at her.**

"Why did you actually come back for me? I thought you were still upset at me for what I said yesterday." said Daring.

**Diamond sighed as she looks at her.**

"Because my job is to protect everypony in Equestria from any threats. It's what I do, I mean, yeah your words hurt yesterday, and may have lost confidence, but my certain friends told me, that no matter what they say to make my feelings hurt, it never stops me from doing what I do best. Plus, after some time thinking about it… Everypony deserves a second chance." said Diamond with a small smile. Daring looks at her, feeling amazed on what Diamond did for her, even when she didn't need it. She feels bad for what she said to Diamond yesterday and for the first time, Daring actually hugs her, not just comfortingly, but lovingly as she felt tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" said Daring as her voice cracks, and started to cry in Diamond's shoulder.

**Diamond smiled a little from that, and hugs her while rubbing her back in comfort.**

"That's it… let it all out." said Diamond.

**Daring continued to cry for a few minutes, before she calmed down, and wipes the tears from her eyes, before looking at her.**

"Your not alone on this, Daring. There was a reason why I was telling about what Caballeron was up to with the crown." said Diamond.

"W-What do you mean?" Daring asked.

"Ok… this is gonna sound a little weird, but I've been having the same dream about you and me getting this crown for the past few days." Diamond explained as she takes out the crown with her magic. "I wanted to know if it was real or not, and when I found out it was, I had to take the book home with me in case of any other archeologist tries to take it before you can, and after that, just as soon as I found out what Caballeron was up to, I knew I had to get you."

**Daring was shocked by what she said.**

"Wow…" said Daring, shockingly.

"Yeah… I came back… because I care about you, Daring. Just as much as you care about other ponies in danger cause of these types of artifacts." said Diamond.

"You… you really care about me that much?" Daring asked.

**Diamond nods yes, she then felt like she couldn't hide her feelings any longer.**

"Are you ok?" Daring asked, feeling concerned.

"Y-Yeah its just…" said Diamond, feeling nervous about what she's gonna tell her.

"Hm?" Daring grunted in question as she raised an eyebrow.

"I know it's gonna sound crazy, and… I know we just met… but… I…" said Diamond, nervously before she sighed. "Maybe it's better if I tell you this way."

**Diamond then started singing a love song to Daring. After she did that, she looks at Daring. Daring was amazed from her song.**

"Well?" Diamond asked.

"D-Diamond, I… I… I don't know what to say." said Daring as she felt amazed by her words.

"You don't need to." said Diamond as she got her to look at her and kissed her on the lips for the first time.

**Daring was shocked at first, but she slowly started to kiss her back, and wraps her hooves around her. Diamond did the same as the kiss went on. After a few minutes, they gently pulled away as they blushed with a smile.**

"Wow…" said Daring as she was kinda speechless from the kiss.

"Mhm." said Diamond with a nod.

**They both looked into each other for a bit before they stood up.**

"Daring… would you… would you be my girlfriend?" Diamond asked as she held Daring's hoof.

**Daring looks at it then at her with a smile, and kissed her cheek, and nods yes.**

"Of course, though, maybe it's best to keep it in private, we don't want the whole love thing to go out of hand during our adventures together, I mean, I don't know what will happen next, but… I know we won't be doing this alone." said Daring as she wrapped her wing around her.

**Diamond blushed.**

"We'll be doing it together… as partners, ok?" said Daring as she looks at her with a wink.

**Diamond smiled and winks back.**

"You got it, Daring Do." said Diamond as she then gives the crown to her. "I think this belongs to you."

"Actually." Daring slid the crown back to Diamond. "You should keep it, cause as you said before, Equestria would be in danger if it did fall into the wrong hooves, or claws, and I don't think they'll be able to find it in your place."

**Diamond looks at the crown then at Daring with a smile, before she then hugs her.**

"Thanks, Daring." said Diamond.

**Daring then hugs back with a nuzzle on the cheek. She nuzzles back.**

"Now if you excuse me, I got a book that needs writing." said Daring as she waves to her bye and took off back to her place.

**Diamond waves to her bye as well as she looks at the crown. Diamond then flew back to her place, feeling mixed love emotions right now. She soon got back to her place with the crown. Amethyst then came downstairs, noticing that she returned.**

"So, how did it go?" Amethyst asked.

**Diamond sigh lovingly.**

"I'd say this is the best day ever." said Diamond as she has love sparks in her eyes.

"So it did go well between you two." Amethyst stated out.

"Yep, it did, we worked it out, and we got the crown back from him, which by the way, I don't think he'll be back for a while." said Diamond with a smile.

"That's good to hear." said Amethyst as she hugs her.

**Diamond hugs her back. A few weeks pass by after that, Diamond was reading the book Daring Do: and the Sapphire Statue, the first Daring Do book that has came out. Rainbow Dash then came in from her bedroom window.**

"Soo… I'm guessing it went out well?" Rainbow asked with a grin.

**Diamond blushed with a nod yes. Rainbow then sat down right next to her.**

"I'm glad it did, so, it's been a few weeks, the next Daring Do book should be coming soon." said Rainbow.

"Yep, and I can't wait to see it, I mean, I know I just lived it, but it'll be more awesome to see it in a book." said Diamond with a smile.

"Same." said Rainbow.

**After a few seconds, they heard a knock at the door.**

"I'll get it!" said Amethyst from downstairs.

**Amethyst then opens the door and it was the mail pony.**

"Oh, hi there." said Amethyst. "Can I help you?"

"Package from AK. Yearling." said the Mail Pony as she gave the package to Amethyst.

"Oh, thank you." said Amethyst as she gave her the carrot.

**The mail pony then eats it as she leaves. Amethyst closes the door and goes upstairs to Diamond's room.**

"Oh, Rainbow, when did you get here?" Amethyst asked.

"Just a few minutes ago." said Rainbow with a grin.

"So what's up, Amy?" Diamond asked.

"You got a package from AK Yearling." said Amethyst as she shows her the package.

**Diamond then picks it up with her magic and brought it to her to open it. As soon as she opened it, she looks at the new book's cover.**

"Wow." Rainbow and Diamond said at the same time.

**Rainbow then noticed the note on the back of the book.**

"Um, Diamond?" said Rainbow as she points at the note.

**Diamond then looks at the back of the book, and opens the note to look at it, as it said.**

'**Dear Diamond-Chi,**

**I'm really happy that we met for the first time, and I'm happy to be your girlfriend. I just wanted to say, thank you for coming back for me, I would have never succeeded in getting the crown, if it weren't for your help, and thank you for sharing your true feelings about me, cause if I had to be honest, your like a melody in my life, your smart, cute, and I don't think I would want anypony in my life, besides you. Unlike you, nopony have I ever met understood on what I went through besides you. I feel like you complete me, and I hope you did feel the same way. And if Caballeron and his henchponies and/or Ahuizotl tries to go after the artifacts, let me know. Thank you, for everything.**

**Your author/girlfriend,**

**AK Yearling'**

**Diamond smiled from the words in her note, and held it close to her chest, where her heart is beating.**

"You alright, Diamond?" Rainbow asked with a grin.

"I think this is a new beginning… of a new adventure… for the both of us." said Diamond as she looks at the new book.

**Amethyst goes up to Diamond and Rainbow as they all got into a group hug. The scene switches to the new Daring Do book that was one week before it was officially published.**


End file.
